Sleepy Willow
by Karina
Summary: Completed Long ago, Sauron gave some of his power to an Elf, who has no idea of his origin, until the ring resurfaces in Middle Earth... Will this Elf be used for good or evil? Yes it is a Legolas romance. SEQUEL The Space Between is up!
1. Prologue

Author's note : Well I might as well start with a disclaimer of some sort... Just as every other story here, most of the characters, places and events are part of J.R.R. Tolkien's world. (Except for Willow and a few other characters)

I guess that this story is an alternate universe, although I shall attempt to remain as faithful as possible to the actually story, of course this won't be possible for certain parts but hey! Its AU so it doesn't really matter, but I like my stories to be as accurate as possible.

It starts around 3000 years before and quickly progresses through time. Just to let you know the first half of the fic is mostly romantic mushy stuff (not too much I hope) and then later in its sequel there's going to be alot more action. The main character, Willow is loosely based on _Anne of Green Gables_ and a multitude of other characters that I have observed throughout my lifetime… I hope you like and if you feel like dropping me a line or too, feel free to do so!

Ciao!

Sleepy Willow

Prologue

Evil is stirring

Long ago in the creeping depths of Mount Doom, where the Evil Sauron crafted his malevolent Ring of Power, it was known the last alliance of Men and Elves would come to attempt to cast his evil away. Of course the Dark Lord knew these attempts would be vain and leave a trail of lost souls and newfound terror amongst the people of Middle-Earth. Therefore it was to his best judgement to allow himself to prevail in case of a nearly impossible defeat. With these thoughts in mind he believed that a successor would become necessary. In that course of action Sauron began to transfer part of his strength and power onto another being. Realising if his unlikely destruction would come to pass his successor would also be vanquished. He believed it would be best if his heir not be alive until the right time. This is when the Dark Lord chose a pair of Elves to bear this other being who would be bound to the ring and its power to become Sauron's ally. By doing so the Elves would unknowingly carry the heir of Sauron's evil empire. This was accomplished when Sauron had disguised himself and deceived many elves, he casted his malediction upon a pair of Elves. Reuel' and his wife Alleun, two Wood Elves of the Realm of Mirkwood where the unhappy chosen ones to carry the destruction of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. Then came the battle on the slopes of Mount Doom where Sauron was destroyed by Isildur...

One thousand years have passed since the apparent defeat of Sauron, when Reuel' and Alleun were expecting their first and only child. It was a happier time in Mirkwood, the tales of the ring was in the far end of people's mind, yet something seemed unnatural with Reuel' and Alleun. They felt as if their unborn child was cursed. The elven couple worried and seeked the council of those who could help .They went to the Istari, where their story was told and was grasped by the powerful wizards. Reuel' and Alleun's tale seemed very familiar to the Istari who immediately consulted their book of prophecies and tales of the previous age. Then they saw it. It was in Sauron's journals where he spoke of creating an offspring. Fortunately for Middle-Earth a trail of evidence was left behind as well as a way to end it. To reverse Sauron's spell over the unborn Elf, Reuel' and Alleun would have to pay the ultimate sacrifice to save Middle-Earth and their child.

The Istari urged the Elven couple to journey to Rivendell to settle the matter with the Council of Elrond, for this was not a mere matter of an endangered child, but all of Middle-Earth would suffer from this. It was then clarified what had to be done to unseal the child's fate. It was stressed that the offspring would be bound to the ring's powers and could very well bring another dark age, however if the offspring was destroyed it was uncovered that the strength and power Sauron bestowed upon the successor would return to Sauron where he would arise ever more powerful. "Yet if the effects were to be reversed... Can they be reversed?" asked Reuel' with concerned alarm.

Elrond's face darkened and spoke : "Yes, they can, but this would require you to pay the ultimate sacrifice."

"Which is?" requested Alleun.

"The texts say that the bearers of the offspring must become Orcs to reverse the spell." Spoke Elrond.

In a darker corner of the council spoke a voice " But that is not all... Becoming Orcs is not enough... You must give yourselves freely to them."

Silence drew in the council. Every representative present seemed uneasy and bowed their head in sympathy. Alleun was the first to break the mournful silence: "Will this mean that my child shall be left unharmed? And what of its powers you claim it possesses?"

The representative of the Istari arose and confirmed: "Yes the offspring would be left unharmed and" He paused to let Alleun and Reuel' let out sighs of relief before continuing, "By doing so the offspring becomes not an instrument of evil, but a force to defeat it."

The dark voice from the corner spoke out: "And how do we know this? How can we be certain that this offspring shall not join the Dark Lord?"

"Sit down Thranduil, by sacrifice their lives, Reuel' and Alleun's offspring shall be ride of all evil. Take heed, this could be our saviour. The One who shall possess the strength to defeat Sauron if ever it comes to a time of which we need to fight him again."

"I don't like it! I believe it should be destroyed despite the fact that its powers shall return to Sauron. It is better than fighting against two Evil Lords. Kill that offspring the moment it enters our world. Hopefully its evil shall not be too strong."

"I understand your concern, King of Mirkwood, but we may have a chance to defeat Sauron and his darkness in case it becomes necessary."

Thranduil, the King of the northern realm of Mirkwood reproachfully gave in but not without a warning : "Very well Elrond I see the logic behind your arguments." He stood up and spoke menacingly, " But know this I will not have this bearer of evil running around my forest. Do all that you can to keep it far beyond the likes of my Woods. Mirkwood has enough evil going about these times." His majesty then stormed out of the council angrily.

Reuel' and Alleun were left in despair : "What shall we do if King Thranduil does not wish to have his own kind stay in his forest? Where shall we leave our child? If we become Orcs we must not let it slip into the hands of evil."

Elrond thought briefly. Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien offered an equitable solution : "When the offspring is born take it to the Golden Woods where lives the Lady Galadriel and I. It is the safest place to be. There the child shall learn our ways."

Lord Elrond seemed pleased with this arrangement and looked upon Reuel' and Alleun for their advice. "We give you our most humble thanks Lord Celeborn to you and the Lady Galadriel. With you, we are certain that evil shall be conquered for all times"

"And to both you, Reuel' and Alleun who shall face evil, we give you all our eternal gratitude and you shall be remembered as those who gave their lives for the sake of their kindred. This shall not be an easy task. Let us hope to live one day where the doings of Sauron shall be undone." Said Elrond solemnly. "We shall enclose with you an elixir of strength so the Orcs do not cause you any pain."

With these words the grim council ended and all those who attended left the room, all except Elrond and the Wizard. "Do you believe that this child shall be able to defeat Sauron?" Asked the wizard.

"I do, it is our only hope."

"Not our only... but we have a great advantage with this powerful being on our mind. Make certain that no one ever speaks of the two elves ever again. The child must never know of its origin and if the ring is found... Keep it far away for it shall immediately awaken Sauron, who continues his search for the ring."

"I understand."

¯¯¯¯¯

In the woods of Mirkwood, Reuel' and Alleun welcomed their child and three days later it was sent to Lothlórien to remain with the High Elves. The next day, Orcs were raiding the far ends of Mirkwood. Reuel' and Alleun approached the Orcs, hand in hand, terrified of what was to come. Many Wood Elves came in an attempted to face the Orcs but they were told by Thranduil to keep their distances. They all watched in sorrowed helplessness as their brethren were taken away. Hiding behind a tree, the Prince of Mirkwood watched in horror as the scene before him ended. He felt disgust for the Orcs, and sadness for his fellow elves, of whom no one ever spoke or heard of ever again.

Five hundred years have passed since this tragedy. The child remained safe in the hands of the High Elves, unknowing of its past and its place in the relevation of the future.


	2. Running On Empty

Sleepy Willow

Chapter One

"Minolas!" cried the Elf desperately searching for his brother. "Minolas! Where are you?"

"Over here brother! We have some ungracious visitors in these vicinities."

"Orcs!" whispered the Elf as he noticed his brother's hiding place. He crept up behind him as he always did, and awaited their unwelcomed visitors, an arrow readied for battle. They waited as the gruesome creatures approached. Nodding their heads the brothers stormed out and greeted the Orcs with a proper elvish welcome. They were not many for it was their second encounter that day. These last ten were all that was left of the company. Minolas and his brother Legolas held out their weapons and surprised the Orcs. They were considerably weakened and it did not take long to dispense with them. Half of them were killed and the others ran deeper into the woods. "Heading back towards Mordor are they?" thought Prince Legolas.

"Minolas! Run back to Mirkwood and inform Father of this."

"Yes Legolas." The Prince then ran after the Orcs in a blinding fury. He despised it when his home was being invaded, it released an anger he did not was in existence until it was time to face them. It was the same story every time. However, this time was different, he, his brother and guards were returning home from Rivendell. Two days after crossing the Anduin, they ran into Orcs. Legolas ran after them not knowing he was holding an arrow at them, not knowing where they were leading him.

Far beyond the reaches of Mirkwood, in the West, wandered the likes of Laiella, an Elf from Lothlórien, who was enchanted by the beauty of these newfound woods. It was the first time her exploration had led her in these parts of Middle-Earth for she always avoided the North East. She was told an unbearable evil lived East of the River Anduin, but there she was across the river on the very edge of Mirkwood, mesmerized by the rich warm colours of the Forest. She had no idea as to where she was or where she was going. Laiella, who was also known as Tatharwen, meaning _Willow Tree_ set out to the North to explore the surrounding Forests of the other side of Anduin in the hopes of finding silver roses, a rare find in Middle-Earth. As she deepened into the Forest, a bright light was shining. It was a silver rose, shining in all of its beauty. She approached it cautiously as if she was afraid it would disappear if she came too close. Her delicate fingers gently wrapped the stem of the rose when Laiella heard the sound of rushing footsteps. She looked up and all around her blurred into nothingness.

Legolas ran faster than he could keep track of the Orcs, arrow still in hand. He was concentrating on the Orcs to the point where he saw nothing else. He did not see the trees, he did not notice that he had outran the Orcs quite some time ago and he could not hear the wind blowing strong and he certainly did not hear the screaming, warning him of an inevitable collision. To his great surprise, he crashed into what he thought was a very soft and misplaced tree. He was ever more surprised to notice he knocked the tree down, falling over it to the ground. He remained silent for a moment pondering the unusual situation in which he had placed himself, when he realised the tree was moving and bickering. "Gf, ff me yfool!" Legolas snapped into reality and discovered it was not a tree that fell from under him but an Elf, a very angry Elf for that matter. "What?" he quibbled as he was pushed aside. "I said 'GET OFF ME!'"

"Oh! I must apologize I did not see you. All you alright?" He still could not tell of her appearance but she was not a Elf known to him. Laiella was brushing off the grass and silver petals off her cloak. With each falling silver petal tears were rushing to her eyes.

"Yes, yes I'm fine now if you excuse me I must leave now before anything else happens." She then looked up to greet his eyes. As he gazed upon her, Legolas' face turned a whiter shade of pale. He had forgotten he carried an arrow in his palm as he raced against the Orcs. It was now firmly planted in the Elf's shoulder. "I must have stabbed her when I fell over." He thought to himself. He felt rather ashamed. "Excuse me Milady? Are you certain you are well?"

"Yes of course what do you think?" She was beginning to fulminate, will this Elf ever stop bothering her? Legolas nodded his head the direction of the arrow. Laiella, looked down to her shoulder and saw it. She shrieked in surprise. "Ah!" She became suddenly weak and stumbled from side to side. "Allow me if you do not mind." Said Legolas and before she could reply, the Elf vigorously plucked the arrow from her shoulder and replaced it in his quiver. Laiella shrieked in agony. She was raging "How dare you!"

"I apologize once again, Milady. I will offer my services to escort you back to your home in symbol of my repentance for my careless actions."

"No thank you! I do not require nor desire to have your help." She staggered towards the South hoping to reach Lórien. Legolas was quite amused by this Elf, he could not remember her face but he tried his best not to laugh. "Milady, please you appear to be injured in more than one place. Allow me to redeem myself."

"No!" She answered stubbornly. She continued to stagger as Legolas followed her. "However, where, may I ask, am I?" Legolas smiled at this and answered quite proudly: "You, Milady are in Greenwood the Great, the Great forest of Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood! What is Mirkwood? I have never heard of this place."

Legolas' eyes were astounded to hear those words being spoken. "Never heard of Mirkwood? You never heard of the Great King Thranduil or of his son, Prince Legolas Greenleaf?"

"No and if they were as arrogant and boastful as you are, I wouldn't want to."

"Milady! Your words are as a fierce arrow piercing through my heart." Spoke the Prince mockingly wounded by Laiella's words.

"How sad" was her cruel and dry reply. She continued towards the East, deeper into the Forest of Mirkwood.

"Milady, I do believe you were heading South, now you are going towards Mirkwood. It is evident that you are lost."

Laiella let out a sigh of submission. "Very well. Yes I am lost. I am attempting to return to Lórien."

Legolas' bright blue eyes beamed with surprise. " The Golden Wood. Milady you are quite far from Lórien. At least two days away. How did you manage to wander so far?"

He did not get the chance to receive an answer for the Orcs Legolas was chasing caught up to him. When they saw him, they slowly began to approache menacingly.


	3. In the Woods

Author's note : Alright before I start I'd like to express my eternal gratitude to Rachel for reviewing my story. Thank you so much! I'd send you an e thank you card if I could… Oh well, folks please let me know what you think of my story… You shall all have my eternal gratitude! I promise I'll send each and every one of you a e thank you card…. Or something… Promise! Anyhow…. Hope ya like the new one…

Sleepy Willow

Chapter Two

**In the Woods**

It was obvious to Legolas that Laiella had never seen Orcs, for her eyes grew enormous with fear. "What are they?" She whispered, forgetting the righteous tone she used before.

"Orcs, evil minions from Mordor."

"Oh"

"Milady I do strongly suggest you stay back. They are quite violent." Legolas stood in front of Laiella and fearlessly confronted the Orcs, bow and arrow in hand. He fired an arrow that hit the closest Orc, the others overwhelmingly rushing towards the two. Laiella remained quiet, then a light ran through her thoughts. She quickly swiped Legolas' long white knife, and fought besides him. She had never seen Orcs before, but she was capable of defending herself. The High Elves had taught her everything there was to know about archery and swordsmanship. Laiella killed the first Orc that neared her while Legolas quickly killed the other two. The last one was enduring a battle with Laiella, who was using the knife as a sword, sort of. The two of them duelled for a few moments until finally she killed it. Laiella dropped the knife to the ground and gasped for breath. Legolas, truly impressed by her skills, kneeled down next to her and picked up his knife and replaced it in his belt.

"Milady you have the skills of the Elves of the Golden Wood. Yet I do remain puzzled that you have never seen an Orc before? How is that possible?"

Between breaths, Laiella spoke : "I have never ventured in this part of Middle-Earth before. I have seen the West, but I never crossed the Anduin river."

Legolas seemed satisfied with that answer : "Yes that would seem logical. Orcs have mostly stayed on the Eastern side of Middle-Earth." He gave her his hand to help her up on her feet. "Now that this is over, would you please allow me the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Laiella consented realizing that she did not know his name either. "Laiella Tatharwen of Lórien."

"Willow tree, quite charming I must say mylady."

Laiella blushed slightly at the Prince's words as he galantly kissed her hand. "Hm, thank you. Who might you me My lord?"

Legolas smirked slyly. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Northern Realm of Mirkwood."

Hearing his name revealed, Laiella blushed with embarrassment. "I must apologize for my behaviour. I was looking for silver roses and I found one. But... you crushed it when you fell on me."

Legolas smiled comprehensively : " I understand you reasons for being angry with me. Silver roses are rare and very difficult to find. If you wish allow me to take you to Mirkwood with me, I am sure we can find silver roses in our royal gardens."

Laiella turned away shyly. "No thank you for your offer. I must return to Lórien. They shall worry about me. I told them I would return shortly."

Legolas could not hide the disappointment in his face. "Very well then. I realize, I also must return home, but not before I help you cross the Anduin."

"That is very kind of you, I thank you Legolas." She smiled. It was the most wonderful smile Legolas had ever seen. Even more wonderful than Lady Evenstar, who also inhabited Lórien. As they walked towards Anduin, Legolas silently studied Laiella. She possessed the most enchanting eyes he had ever seen. They were an unusual violet. Usually Elf eyes are blue or green, but hers reminded him of when darkness envelopes the crimson sky as the sun goes down, turning the heavens into a magnificent violet. Those were her eyes. Her hair was a radiant dark blond with golden strands shimmering in the sunlight. And her voice! It was that of the fairest elves, soothing and soft like velvet. The way she spoke his name sent a crystallizing sensation in his spine. Her smile left a warm feeling in his heart, that even the cold summits of the Misty Mountains could not freeze.

"Why did those Orcs seek you so?" Laiella suddenly broke the meditating silence.

"I do not fully understand their doing. They have been trying to invade my home for centuries now. They come in rather large raiding parties, and attack the Woodland Elves. My brother a few guards and I were returning from Rivendell when they attacked us by surprise. They come from Mordor, you know of Mordor?"

"Yes, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn speak much of Mordor and Lord Sauron. They told me that a haunting evil lived beyond the Anduin. That is why I never ventured past the river. They say..." Laiella paused. Legolas encouraged her : "They say..."

"I apologize. They that is where my parents were killed." Legolas felt sad knowing that Willow as he had come to call her over the course of their two-daylong trek through the woods, was without parents.

"Knowing this brings me great sorrow. Have you no siblings?"

"No, my parents died shortly after my birth. I have no memory of them whatsoever, it is as though I was never born." She lowered her eyes to look at her feet.

Legolas looked at her his face beaming with confusion. "Never born? You mean you do not know who your parents are?"

Willow shook her head. : "No, it is a mystery. I have no indication as to where I come from. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have never told me, no matter how many times I have asked. They constantly avoid the subject. I always thought I was from Lórien, but I do not know."

"That is very strange. I could not imagine not knowing who my parents are or where I am from, it is who I am."

"You are fortunate to have a real family, to have grown around your kin. I am alone in this world." She said sadly.

Legolas placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly : "No, you are not. I have just met you. We have only begun to know each other. In the Golden Woods of Lórien, no one is ever alone."

" I know. Lórien is a haven for Elves."

"Yes, many a time have I gone there to seek shelter from my home..."

"Because of the Orcs?"

"Yes, because of them..." Legolas' voiced trailed off as if to avoid going down a darker path in his life. Willow waited patiently for him to continue. "... and my father."

Willow seemed surprised to hear this. "You're father? Why?"

Legolas swallowed and began to explain : "As you know my father is the King of Mirkwood. And I am his heir. Father expects much of me, and constantly lectures me on the expectations of the heir of Mirkwood. It never ends... I have been enduring his belittling of me for so long. Therefore I escape to Lórien in an attempt to forget who I am and what I must accomplish to please my ever so difficult father. I know he blames me for many things. I am certain he wished Minolas was at my place for he seems to show great pride for my brother."

"You father is difficult on you because he feels you do not understand the importance of your place in Mirkwood."

"No, I am certain he dislikes me as much as he despises the Orcs that attack our forest."

"I do not believe that. Over this part day I had the privilege to know the Prince of Mirkwood, and do believe me there are many that come to Lórien that are unworthy of cleaning the blood off your knife and retrieving your arrows from those you have killed."

Legolas smiled, her words were enough to put his mind at peace again. She spoke as though she was singing a lullaby, rocking to sleep. "I thank you greatly Willow. I believe my father despises me because he wishes for me to be just as Endaren was. He was the eldest son. My father loved him dearly..." His voiced trailed off again, leaving traces of a saddened voice.

"What happened?" Willow could easily sense that this was difficult for Legolas. Surely his brother must have scarred him deeply.

"It was... I would say four hundred years ago, Orcs had begun to enter the Realm of Mirkwood. For hundreds of years they circled Mirkwood, but then it was there first attempt into our forest. They were many and we were outnumbered. My two brothers the guards and I were there fighting off the Orcs the best we could but they were too many. Many of us died that day, including Endaren. He was mortally wounded while attempting to save my life. Since he was our father's favourite son and I the least favourite he forever holds me responsible for his death."

"This brings me great sorrow. There I am feeling sad for my loneliness and you are the one who should needs the comforting. I am greatly sorry."

Legolas smiled, " Do not be. My father's feelings of me do not bother me that much any more."

"I can see that, that is untrue. I can see your sorrow through your eyes. Your father brings you great sadness."

The Prince sighed. " I suppose you are right. You see my father, I don't really blame him. He too has been feeling sorry for himself. Since my mother's death, after Minolas' birth he lost his reason and began to act strangely with us. After Endaren died, Father lost more and more of his reason. This is why he blames me so. He cannot think straight. Our home is no longer a home, it is just a palace, just walls surrounded by trees and grass. Nothing more."

This time it was Willow's turn to comfort the incredibly handsome Prince. She did not speak but placed her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. He then rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Legolas spoke : "Strange not once have I seen you in Lórien."

"Yes that is true, I would have remembered you if so."

"As would I." After this, Legolas and Willow reached the end of the forest. " Ah! Here is the end of Mirkwood."

Willow could now tell where she was. She was no longer lost, however how much she wished she could remain in the company of this fair Elf. "Then it is time for us to part. I wish I could follow you but I must return, I am at least eight days away from home. My father expects me to report on the last raid. I cannot leave my brother to attend to it by himself."

"I understand. I thank you once again Legolas. I hope that our paths will cross each other someday soon."

"It is my wish as well."

This was all that was said no other words were spoken. Willow continued towards the Anduin while Legolas returned to his home. A few moments after they parted, Legolas turned to face Willow who had already begun her journey to the River. He smiled as he watched her leap through the rocks. He turned around and proceeded towards Mirkwood, a smile on his face as he thought of her mysterious eyes.

As Willow reached the rocks of Anduin, she turned herself to see if the Prince was still there. To her disappointment she could barely discern his body as he disappeared into the woods. For the rest of her journey she floated home thinking and dreaming of her beloved Legolas. Yes she could feel it inside her. They shall meet again.


	4. Facing Thranduil

Author's note : Hello everyone! Well I hope you are enjoying what you are reading so far... I wanted to thank those who were kind enough to send me a few encouraging words. Thanks! Well I guess I should mention that over the course of this chapter and well... the others too... that might find a slight resemblance to some lyrics from the Dave Matthews Band. Sorry I cannot help it! I was listening to the song that is quoted and it inspired me... I guess it inspired Legolas too... Oh well looks like my passion for music is popping in to say hello... You might find other dialogues that resemble song lyrics... oh well here's Chapter Three, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to let me know what ya think! Grazie Ciao!

Sleepy Willow

Chapter Three

**Facing Thranduil**

Legolas returned home thinking only of his encounter with Willow. For the first time in his nearly 1 500 years, he experienced was he only heard of. It happened to Minolas, but Legolas vowed he would never fall under the spell of love like his brother. But there he was, mesmerized by this wonderful creature. _Laiella Tatharwen of Lórien_,_ Willow_. The sound of her name brought a warm smile to his face. Yet the thought of being in love repulsed him. But he could not get her image out of his mind no matter how hard he tried to ignore his feelings.

Once he entered the kingdom he was greeted by his worried brother: "Legolas! You are alive! How we feared the worst fate had come upon you!" he shouted as he ran towards the star struck Prince.

"Yes, it is good to see you too, Minolas."

"Every one was worried, thinking that you had been captured by the Orcs."

"No need to worry Minolas. Was there ever a time where I was afraid of a few Orcs?"

Minolas did not answer, he simply told him that his father was awaiting his report. "Of course! The King would not worry of his son. All he desires is that report."

Legolas entered the chamber where his father awaited him. The thought of Willow, raced through his mind and surrounded him like a warm blanket. He needed all the courage he could muster up. King Thranduil, grew impatient at the waiting of his son. "Where have you been for the past two days?" was his curt and unkind statement.

"I was chasing the Orcs that attacked us when I ran into an injured Elf, whom I helped return home to Lórien."

"Lórien, you say? Very well. Report."

"Yes your majesty" Gracefully spoke Legolas as he kneeled in front of his father. "Early morning, eleven days ago, Minolas, the royal guards and I, had peacefully left Rivendell and had set out for Mirkwood. The next morning, at dawn we were surprised by Orcs who had probably been aware of our passing from the Anduin. Minolas, the guards and I set out to fend off the attackers. They were many, but we were well prepared for them. They retreated only to come back a few moments later, in a much smaller number. They were only ten. Minolas and I killed five of them and I chased after the others. I must have ran a great length, for I lost track of them. They had finally caught up with me while I was aiding the injured Elf. With the help of this Elf, I finished them. I then proceeded to help the Elf return to the River Anduin. There are no deaths to report, only minor injuries. "

Thranduil seemed little pleased with Legolas' report. "Anything else to add Minolas, my son?"

"No, your Graciousness."

"Very well. However, you did not explain the bruise on your forehead Legolas."

"As I have said before I _ran into_ an Elf. We collided and both fell to the ground. I must have injured myself during the fall."

Thranduil showed little sympathy for his son's injury. "Your carelessness has caught up to you Legolas. Running like a blinded fool shall not get you anywhere. I suggest the next time, you look in which direction you are projecting yourself and try to avoid colliding with your fellow kindred. Especially the High Elves. If you caused this Elf great injury we shall definitely hear from Lórien. Avoid acting like the foolish child that you are and begin acting like a son worthy of this throne."

As Legolas stood up he grew pale and spoke as he bowed his head in respect. "As you which my Lord." He then proceeded to leave the chamber when Minolas caught up to him.

"Legolas!" He hurried up behind his brother who was evidently wounded by his father remarks.

"Minolas! I am becoming more and more frustrated with him treating me as the child I once was. In his eyes, I am not more than two hundred years of age. I can feel anger crawling up my veins."

"I understand brother. I share you anger. I am pained to see our father act day by day as he does with you. It is unjust. It must be the pain of Endaren's death that has turned him bitter."

"No Minolas he was always that way. Long before Endaren's death and long before you came into existence. He has never changed and he never will."

Minolas' tone of voice suddenly changed : "Brother? I noticed when you entered, a strange look was upon you face. Your face was glowing, it was more radiant that I have ever seen you, especially after a battle with Orcs."

"What do you mean, Minolas? I had no such glow on my face. I was weary with a two days' walk. I need to gather my strength." Legolas knew what Minolas was talking about and he wanted to avoid the subject as much as possible, but his brother knew him too well. The curse of being ageless and immortal means you get to know your peers quite well.

"Oh really! Ever since when has a eight days' walk cause you to need to gather your strength? You are a brave and cunning warrior. A eight days' walk is a form of rest for you, it is how us elves conserve our energy." Minolas paused. "You did say you met an Elf."

Legolas' soul froze. _Oh no! _That was it! He must get away from his brother immediately. "Yes I did, I helped the Elf return home that is why my journey was delayed. If you do not mind there are some occupations to which I must attend immediately." He proceeded to walk quickly to get away from his brother, but this one kept pursuing him.

"I'm sure I can help you. Surely you have enough time on your hands to speak with me a moment. Was _She_ gravely injured?"

"No the Elf was lost. I helped it find its way home."

"_She_ must have been beautiful."

Legolas became annoyed. "What do you mean _she_? What makes you think it was a maiden?"

Minolas only smiled and replied : "Because never before have you been so flustered and cautious when speaking of helping an Elf. It is unaccustomed to refer to an Elf as an _it_. Does she have a name?"

"Minolas I don't know what you speak of." Once again Legolas tried to walk away from his brother, but this one only continued.

"Look at yourself, Legolas, you are avoiding my gaze, your eyes are dreamy and until we faced father you had this irrepressible grin firmly planted on your face."

Legolas continued to ignore his brother. They walked into the royal gardens, where Legolas suddenly stopped in mid track. "Silver roses" he whispered to himself as his face beamed with a radiant smile.

"You just gave yourself away my brother. That smile I spoke of has returned to your face."

The handsome Elf, ceased his daydream and stared at his slightly younger brother. "Minolas, I am simply admiring the beauty of these fair silver roses."

Minolas mockingly rebuked : "Strange how you never stopped to admire them before." He smiled slyly. "You know Legolas, silver roses are quite romantic. You are a fool! Yes you are a fool in love!"

"Oh! Be silent!" Snapped the angry Prince.

Minolas laughed at his brother's frustration. "Very well then just tell me her name and I shall cease to bother you."

"Who's name?" Legolas did not want to give into the demands of his brother. After all it was not his concern of whom he was allowed to cherish. "You shall never give in won't you? Her name!"

Legolas sighed. " Very well you have won." An immense grin appeared on Minolas' face " Well... I _am_ waiting" Legolas kept his eyes on the roses. "Laiella Willowel of Lórien" A dreamy gaze came upon his face. Minolas did as promised, he walked away in victory and left his brother at peace.

"Oh Willow! Was I fool to think, the way you looked at me. I swear you did, but you looked away too quickly."


	5. Return to Lothlórien

"Lately, I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself, my light is found Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there Would you choose water over wine Hold the wheel and drive Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** I hope this answers your question Loony! Thanks! I love the quotes… It's a obsession… Wow! Firstly I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my story! I'm so humbled by your encouragement.. I'm really glad you all like it! Please continue! Oh and if you have any comments on how I could better my story, please let me know… a writer's work is never finished… Thank you again for the support and enjoy! (I hope), Ciao!

Sleepy Willow

Chapter Four

Return to Lothlórien

Willow arrived in Lórien right before sundown, the next day. It was her favourite time of day. She loved watching the sun dying down into the Anduin. Entering the peaceful Elf haven, Willow had forgotten all of her anger over the loss of the silver rose. Barely noticing Haldir who greeted her cheerfully, she entered Caras Galadhon, the great city of Lothlórien. Her mind was on Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. She hated him for destroying her rose and his arrogance and his imprudence and his over willingness to help her. Yet, she loved the way he spoke her name, the look on his fair elven face when she gazed upon him, the way he gently pressed his hand on her shoulder... Her daydream was interrupted as she passed the Lady Galadriel without a single acknowledgement.

"I see you have been introduced to Prince Legolas." Spoke the wise Elf. Willow turned around suddenly, always surprised when her thoughts betrayed her to Galadriel. "I can also see you find him rather pleasing... yet he brings you great anger."

"I cannot hide anything from you. My thoughts have betrayed me once again. Shall I ever learn to silence them?" Asked Willow innadvertly trying to change the topic of conversation.

"You shall in time. Why do you avoid speaking of Legolas? Why does he bring you such anger?"

"I do not know. I encountered him while he was pursuing _Orcs_? He collided with me and destroyed the beautiful silver rose I had found."

Galadriel smiled : "You have always been drawn to beauty and nature, like most elves." Her tone darkened, "Orcs, you say? They are very dangerous creatures. I feel they brought you much fear. This is one of the many reasons you were told not to venture in anywhere past the Anduin."

"Lady Galadriel! As you must already know I was lost and did not know I was stranded in Mirkwood, if I had known I would have turned back."

"I know, yet if you would have known you would not have met the Prince. Be careful, he is of a considerable age, yet he does not act so. Of course to me he is just a child. He is impulsive and occasionally careless."

Willow smirked. "I have discovered that for myself already. He was careless for he did not know where he was going. Are you saying that our meeting was meant to be?"

"I do not know at the time. But let me warn you know, be cautious, do not go visit him in Mirkwood. It is far too dangerous for you."

"How so? Is it because of Orcs? I have already encountered them and I even defeated a few." Willow beamed with small pride over her accomplishment.

"Yes of Orcs, but there is more peril in Mirkwood than meets the eye. A dark shadow has come upon it for many thousands of years now. Orcs are only the beginning. Sauron is slowly gaining strength. He is attempting to take control of the Northern Realm. Do not cast away my warning."

"Very well but I am endetted to him, he helped me find my way home."

Galadriel knew this time would come one day : "Wait. In time, you shall meet again."

Willow respectfully inclined her head towards Galadriel and left. It was now dark and most of Lórien was restful. A few Elves guarding the Golden Woods kept watch until late at night, while others practiced the art of writing or reading with the help of candlelight. All of Lórien was at peace, well most of it.

Seated on the edge of a silver watered pond surrounded by lightly coloured plants and flowers, Willow stared pensively into the water. She was reflecting on what the Lady Galadriel had told her. All of her life, Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn had been guides to her, helping her gain strength and skill, learning the ways of the Elves and other creatures. Willow mostly kept to herself, barely interacting with others than the Lórien Elves, scarcely travelled and mostly studied. She knew so much, but had seen so little. Hearing Legolas speak of his many adventures across Middle-Earth saddened her greatly. How much she wished she could wander around carelessly not worrying about entering a place that she was told to avoid. How much she wished she could have gone with Legolas to see his home and marvel at its beauty with him. He spoke so fondly and so vividly of his home that Willow could easily close her eyes and imagine herself there. Anywhere but here. Lothlórien was a haven to most outside Elves, but to her it was almost a prison.

"Deep in thought?" Spoke a grave solemn voice. Willow turned to face her speaker. "Lord Celeborn! I did not wish to disturb you. I shall leave."

The High Elf smiled. " Do not worry, I can see that fatigue has not overcome you. You are restless."

Willow stared back into the pond. "Yes, I have many thoughts racing through my mind. I feel my entire world is crashing and falling around me. I do not understand why can't I leave Lórien like the other Elves?"

"It is something I cannot answer for you, Laiella. However I do promise you, your time to leave Lórien shall come. You are impatient and thirsty for adventure."

"Yes! I have spent the last five hundred years of my existence learning the way of Elves and other races, yet I have not seen many of them. For instance I have never seen an Orc until just two days past."

"Do not worry, your time shall come. You need to require patience and at this time you require rest before you exhaust yourself beyond your capabilities."

"As usual you are right. Thank you Lord Celeborn. You truly are the wisest of the Elves."

"And I thank you. Do not worry, if a second encounter is what you desire, than you shall have it."

Willow did not have the time to respond, Lord Celeborn had vanished as quickly as he appeared. "I assume this is what happens when you reach his great age. You get to disappear faster than anyone can notice."

Her sorrowed eyes returned towards the pond. Her mind wandered through her past, of how she came to be in Lórien, her parents, whom she ignored their death, her origin, her place in the future. Her mind stopped on the last few days. "Orcs... I have never seen those before. As much as it pains me to think so I have a feeling it is not the last I shall see of them."

She hoped what Lady Galadriel told her about Legolas was untrue, she hoped she could see him home, besides what was so dangerous about Mirkwood? She then remember Lady Galadriel speaking of a dark shadow growing, _Orcs are only the beginning. Sauron is slowly gaining strength. He is attempting to take control of the Northern Realm. Do not cast away my warning_. These thoughts sent a chill down Willow's spine. What if Sauron took control of Mirkwood? What would happen to Legolas?


	6. The Garden of Earthly Delights

Author's note : Ciao amici! Come va? I'm telling you by the time this story is done you'll all be speaking italian! Sorry it took me so long to update. What can I say, I'm getting really busy with University and I barely have time to do all the things I want to do. But don't worry! I won't put this story on stand by... I'll be updating once a week instead of two (used to be on Thursdays and Mondays) I'll be adding my new chapters on Mondays from now on... I hope you like the new chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think! Ciao!

Sleepy Willow

Chapter Five

The Garden of Earthly Delights

Many months had passed since Willow and Legolas' meeting. The weary winter months had now come. The leaves of Lothlórien had turned golden, which has granted Lórien the mystical name of the Golden Woods. Willow yearned for the Prince, yet he did not come to Lothlórien.

One cold winter's day, Lady Arwen came up to Willow. "What is wrong Laiella, for the past months you have seemed sad and alone?"

"I do not know Arwen, it seems that my heart has this great emptiness that cannot be filled. My soul is a perfect graveyard of buried dreams."

"Laiella? What makes you say that? What is troubling you?"

"I do not know. For some reason I cannot keep my mind off Mirkwood."

Arwen seemed puzzled at this odd question from her dear friend. "Mirkwood? What do you mean?"

"I have never seen Mirkwood, I am greatly curious. Arwen, you have travelled through Middle-Earth. What do you know of Mirkwood? Do tell me about it."

Lady Evenstar reluctantly consented "It was once a beautiful forest, in the North, since a millennia or so, this horrible shadow has grown upon it from Mordor. Orcs have been circling it and have recently, over the last five hundred years, penetrated the woods, causing fear amongst its inhabitants. The Elves there are peaceful and friendly, their leader is King Thranduil. He is a peculiar King, yet his subjects are loyal to him. My father believes him to be rather disagreeable. I remember father once speaking of a time when Thranduil outwardly defied him and stormed out of the council because he did not agree with him. He is very difficult and expects much of his children."

Willow seemed interested in what Arwen was telling her. " Tell me about his children."

Arwen smiled at the question " The firstborn was Endaren, he was kind and gentle, the beloved son of his father. He was killed not long ago by Orcs. There is also Minolas, I do not know much about him but that he is also kind and happily married with seven children to date. Then there is Legolas."

Willow's eyes widened at the sound of his name. "He is the heir to the Throne of Mirkwood and definitely Thranduil's least favourite child. He is impulsive and careless, yet kind, generous, gentle and handsome. Many Elves have tried to have their daughter win his hand, yet after nearly fifteen hundreds years, Legolas cannot seem to find the right Elf for him."

Willow smiled, yet her heart remained sad. Over that winter she deepened her knowledge and capabilities that are known to the High Elves. She was beginning to learn how to sense thoughts and feelings like Lady Galadriel. However the Lady had noticed a certain ease with which Willow learned how to master the elvish skills. She could easily sense the presence of Orcs, being able to approximate their number and skill. A few surprises laid in store and for Willow and for Lady Galadriel. Willow's special gifts had only begun to be discovered. It was now spring time and the leaves returned to their normal lively green, and Willow had not heard of or seen Legolas.

It was an beautiful early summer morning that Willow decided to wake earlier than usual and wander around to admire the beauty of Lórien. She walked, her mind at peace, admiring the nature and sensing the thoughts of the elves she knew. She was amused to learn about the secret passions and desires of other Elves. Of course she would never speak of them to anyone in order to respect the private lives of her fellow kinsmen.

She was about to cross a path down towards her favourite pond when suddenly an arrow was shot directly at her. It frightened Willow to say the very least, her breath had stopped. A few more mileometers and the arrow would have hit the Elf. She slowly gazed towards the arrow. She noticed that a silver rose was attached to it. Even though she was terrified she managed a smile. It was then she felt a hand press against her shoulder. Willow quickly and fearfully turned around to meet her aggressor. He was tall and slender. A handsome Elf with long blond hair with the face of an angel and these mystical blue eyes. She knew that face. He held a bouquet of silver roses.

"Legolas!" She exclamed in delighted surprise. It had been so long since they had seen each other, Willow could not breath. Seeing him took her breath away, she was mesmerized. She simply stood looking like a surprised fool, happiness beaming in her violet eyes.

"It has been so long Willow. I have come to because I feel I redeem myself for my careless actions." He spoke angelically, showing her the flowers.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you. But really why did you?" She could barely manage a word, she spoke in her tiny little shy voice that the Prince found simply irresistible.

He smiled grandly and replied: "I wanted to apologize for any further mistakes I am to commit against you in the future. I knew you had a fondness for silver roses. I found some in my home and I gathered them for you" He handed her the flowers, she took them, breathed in their calming aroma and smiled again.

"I thank you greatly your Highness. I do not know how to thank you. Lórien is your haven you may ask whatever you wish."

Legolas took her hand in his and spoke softly. "All I request is your company." They walked side by side, amorously looking into each other's eyes. There were many Elves inhabiting Lórien, but to them it felt as though they were only the two of them in all of Middle-Earth. They reached Willow's favourite pond, where they sat by the water. Legolas' eyes glanced around the area. It was a beautiful garden, where one could stay alone and think.

"This place is wonderful! What do you call it?"

"The Garden of Earthly Delights."

"The Garden of Earthly Delights, that is a lovely name. I can see why you would call it such a name."

Willow smiled shyly. "I often come here to admire the silence and think. It is a calming place. I come here to escape from reality, there is so much scope for the imagination here."

Willow passed her hand in the pond staring at their now disfigured image. The flowers surrounding the pond were nearly transparent and released a solf calming aroma. The tall mallorns and Willow trees made it a lovely hidden haven, perfect for private encounters.

"I wish I knew your thoughts at this moment, Willow. I do not understand what has come over me. I felt as though these past few months have been eternal. I feared I would never see you again."

"I feel the same. Every day I would walk along the Golden Woods, hoping to see your face. It is so strange how a chance meeting can leave permanent footprints in one's heart" It was strange indeed, especially considering, Willow cursed many times at the Prince and was very angry with him, yet despite her anger, she felt some sort of need to stay close to him. She gazed upon his clear blue eyes, she could see all the hope and secrets his eyes kept. If only she knew how to unlock those secrets and see his heart. They knew so little of each other, yet they felt they were meant for each other.

It was midday, the sun brightly shining through the trees. Legolas and Willow spent the remainder of the day talking to each other about anything and everything. They were alone and they were the only thing that mattered to them at that point in time. It was a perfect way to know each other. They sat on the edge of the pond and they felt as though they had known each other forever. Legolas spoke of his many fierce battles with Orcs. He told some of them with a comical edge, a side he rarely revealed. His comical tales filled Willow with laughter. Legolas had ceased speaking, looked deep into her amused eyes and watched her laugh. A smile was brought to his face and he too bursted into laughs. The sun had begun to go down and the two kept on through the night until morning. Before they knew it the sun was up again.

"Have we been here all night?" asked Willow surprised she at the length of their conversation.

"Yes we have. I cannot believe it is already morning. It seems as if it was midday ten minutes ago." Finally they had ceased their conversing. Legolas took Willow's had in his and held it tightly. They both looked up towards each other, their eyes meeting. They could see their affection in the other's eyes. Legolas brought Willow's hand closer to him, dragging her along. Their heads were drawn to each other. Their lips were inches away, about to brush each other, when the moment was interrupted by Galadriel who had long before Willow felt her presence. "Prince of Mirkwood, what brings you to Lothlórien?"

Legolas suddenly let go of Willow's hand, stood up and bowed before Galadriel. "I have come to the Golden Woods to seek healing. Long and weary our battles against the Orcs have been. I do not know if we shall be able to hold out much longer."

"And so you have travelled to Lothlórien. Yes that I sense your weariness, I can feel uncertainty in your heart. You are strong, I know Thranduil shall not yield. Do not give up hope, Legolas. Laiella!"

Willow was surprised to hear her name being called, she suddenly felt very worried. "Yes Galadriel?"

Galadriel spoke softly as she always did. "Arwen has been looking for you quite some time now. I believe it is best you seek her now."

Relieved, Willow left Galadriel and Legolas. It would appear the Lady of the Wood, desire a moment with Legolas.


	7. Dreams of Reason

Author's note : Hello! Sorry for the wait! As I have said before I'm really busy with Uni… But don't worry! I have two weeks of school left then exams… then Four beautiful months of writing just for you! Oh and thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. It is very nice to know that my story is liked! Thank you! Well here's the next chapter… More Dave Matthews Inspired dialogue, (sorry I couldn't help it… curse listening to music while I write… no! Bless it! Its so inpsirational!) Oh and it's a little mushy…. Sorry I hope you like it! Ciao… Until next time! J

Sleepy Willow

Chapter Six

Dreams Of Reason

Lady Galadriel grasped Legolas's arm. They slowly walked in silence until Galadriel spoke. "Son of Thranduil, I see you came to Lórien for more than to seek this place as a haven."

Legolas sighed "Is my fondness, dare I say the word, for Willow, that evident of."

"Yes, I could easily tell. Of course I know you love her more than you are willing to believe. You do not yet realize how much you do. Laiella seems to love you just as much. I do not see anything wrong with this, I have not come to forbid this newfound love."

Legolas let out a sigh of relief. His worries were once again stressed at what Lady Galadriel said next: "However, Son of Thranduil, a amical warning : Be cautious with Laiella. Her heart is pure and strong, yet I fear if it breaks it may not be fixed. She is of wonderful nature, yet she is very fragile. Be gentle and treat her with kindness, I promise she shall give you much in return. Do not be mistaken by her physical strength, deep inside she is weary and sad. She needs your heart's strength and compassion. She needs you. I can feel her soul is breaking, it shall deteriorate if she does not leave this place. That is what she desires, to explore. She has a strong will, and is very determined to find the answers she seeks."

Legolas listen attentively, he felt sad to hear these words being said. He wanted to help Willow as much as he could. "What does she seek so persistently? Has Willow not travelled?"

"She has. Most of the West of Middle-Earth is familiar territory to her, yet Laiella's heart wants more. She dreams of grand voyages in the East. She is a dreamer. Often I have noticed her day dreaming. Also recently she has begun to discover the incredible power she possesses. It is unlike any Elf I have encountered. She does not fully understand nor control it. Some of her power is stronger than mine own. She will be making some very fascinating discoveries in the time to come."

The Prince's eyes widened with every word escaping Galadriel's mouth. He was captivated by her speech. "I know to most races of Middle-Earth, you seem aged and wise. Yet to me, even though you are fifteen hundred years of age, you are just a child, with no knowledge and no experience. So is Laiella. Be careful with each other, love each other. Oh and Prince Legolas! One more thing : be very cautious. Make sure your father never discovers this love. He must never find out. If he did the results would be more than disastrous."

"I know, it is strange. I feel somehow I know that he would never allow it and would stop at nothing to end it. Even..." The words were too painful to even speak. Their bitter taste flooded his mouth, he couldn't speak them. "Yet I do not understand why?"

"I know. You shall. Soon you shall understand everything. Now is not the time, but it will come."

Legolas felt reassured yet frightened and what Galadriel had told him. What could this all mean? Willow had special powers? What kind? She was strong willed, yet incredibly vulnerable and fragile? He did not fully comprehend the sense behind all these words. The ones that frightened him the most were his own, about his father. Why would the King wish his son to be unhappy? Why would he prevent him from seeing Willow?

His thoughts became clouded, he could no longer think. He then realised that after ten days journey from Mirkwood to Lórien to an entire day and night of conversing with Willow, then Galadriel, Legolas was tired. A great wave of fatigue had come over him. He let himself be guided through the nearly transparent trees, towards The Garden of Earthly Delights. He looked down to the ground and noticed a rather small body crumpled in the grass. It was Willow, she had fallen asleep and curled up in the soft grass.

Legolas removed his cloak and delicately covered her with it. He smiled as he wrapped the cloak around her tiny shoulder. 'Sleepy Willow', he called her. As the Prince admired her sleeping peacefully, he noticed something strange. Unlike most Elves, who sleep with their eyes open, Willow slept with her eyes closed. He did not give it another thought, and feeling himself dragged towards the ground, Legolas let himself lie down next to Willow. Sensing his presence, yet without waking, Willow turned and brought her head up on Legolas' shoulder and laid her arm across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her frail shoulders. He then laughed to himself as he was swept away from the world of the wakeful : "That was a rather peculiar tree I ran into last fall."

The next day, Willow awoken to find Legolas next to her. She seemed surprised at first, yet she contemplated him in all of his beauty. She stroked his soft hair, twisting the braids on the side of his head. An idea flashed through her mind, she smiled mischievously. She took a rather thick strand of hair between her fingers, and lightly and teasingly brushed them underneath his nose. She laughed softly as Legolas' nose flinched and he rubbed his hand under his nose. Willow stopped for a brief moment and continued. She laughed as once again Legolas tried to fight off the mischievous strand of hair tickling his face.

"Hello Sleepy Willow!" Willow jumped and laughed nervously at the sound of his voice for it was sudden and unexpected. Legolas simply stared at her and smiled victoriously. She did not realise she still held his hair in her hand. However, Legolas noticed it when he sat up. He playfully pried his hair out of Willow's grasp.

"Oh! Sorry." She let go of his hair and smiled shyly. They had spent a considerable amount of time together, yet she still felt nervous around him.

"That is quite alright." He smiled.

"What are you thinking Legolas?"

"I am wondering what you are dreaming of."

"Why is that?"

"So that I may give you your dreams. If I had it all, I would give you everything."

"But if you had everything, what would I have to offer you?"

"All I could want is you. All I can think of wanting is your happiness. I love to see you smile and I now live only for that one moment where a smile will dress your face."

Willow smiled. "It is strange. I feel as though I am a fool."

"Why is that? You are no fool."

"When I first met you, I was furious against you running into me the way you have, then the arrow, and your irritating arrogance and…"

"Willow, I fail to see your point."

"I am sorry. Then after spending so much time with you, I became so captivated by you. I felt as though I was a fool to think that you would take me home with you. I am a fool to think at all."

"I dare not say what you have done to me! You made a fool out of me, a fool who refused to be in love. Yet here I am, willing to do anything to spend another minute with you. I'd give you anything."

She passed her hand lightly on the side of his face and let herself fall forward on him. The impact of her weight sent them both downwards. Legolas twirled a fringe of her dark golden locks. They stayed that way a while relishing every passing moment. Not being able to get enough of each other, Willow and Legolas, still embracing one another. Legolas gently raised Willow chin so that great big starry violet eyes met adoring blue ones.

As they were about to kiss, a cold wind blew and wrapped the two, then a drop fell on Willow's cheek, Legolas wiped it with his finger. "That is strange, rain in Lórien." Willow whispered. Suddenly rain began to pour from the heavens above.

Disappointed to end this true moment of rejoicement, Legolas spoke : "I believe it might be best if we got indoors."

"I agree. Let us enter Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's royal hall. I do not believe you have been properly welcomed to Caras Galadhon, great city of Lothlórien." Getting up, Willow grabbed Legolas' hand and began running towards the city.

"I must disagree with you Willow, I could not have had a warmer welcome." She turned around to face him, grinned and pulled his hand further into the entrance, laughing under the rain.


	8. A Stolen Kiss

Author's note : " I'm mixing up a bunch of magic stuff A magic mushroom cloud of are A potion that will rock the boat will rock Make a bomb of love and blow it up. I did it ! Do you think I've gone too far ? I did it! Guilty as charged! I did it ! It was me right or wrong I did it Yeah!"

Ok... I have an announcement to make... ready? Ok, here goes... I'm so excited because next Saturday (the 20th) I'll be sitting in a concert hall screaming my lungs out for the Dave Matthews Band! Woo-hoo! This is going to be really awsome I've never seen them in concert before but I'm sure it'll be wonderful! Anyhow can't wait! That's what I wanted to tell you. Thank you for listening... Onto more important business (well for you guys anyways...)

I know its been over two weeks since my last update... Sorry School's busy.. Now I'm starting my exams so I won't be udpating for another two weeks.. No less! Promise! You can expect your next update to be right after 10 pm on Saturday the 27th... (maybe Sunday we'll see...) Oh yeah believe it! My last exam is on A SATURDAY NIGHT! If that's not horrible then... I don't know what is... hmmm lemme think... failing one of those exams... yeah that's pretty bad enough... Well kiddies let me give you one piece of advice: When you choose a University... make sure they do not give exams on week-ends... Last semester I had an exam on a Sunday... (worse that on a sat night!) Ok I'm done...

Now for some nicer things to say... Thank you so much for you wonderful support... Much appreciated and hey don't be shy It doesn't kill to let someone know you appreciate them... (this can be used as a general life lesson... I'm not just lobbying for reviews.. well no I'm not... I figure if you want to say something you will...)

Ok enough said, here's the next chapter, more mushy stuff I hope I don't drown you in it... Oh well enjoy! Ciao :)

P.S. Darn ! That was a long author's note... sorry!)

Sleepy Willow

Chapter Seven

A Stolen Kiss

Willow and Legolas hurried to seek shelter in the Grand Hall, where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel greeted their guests. They climbed the great steps along the Mallorn tree leading up to the magnificent entrance, shining in bright white, sparkling like diamonds. The interior of the Grand Hall was sweepingly beautiful, glowing in all of its glory. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel awaited calmly, both dressed in bright white, hands clasped together. Soaked to the bone, Legolas and Willow appeared before the great Rulers of Lothlórien.

"At last, Prince of Mirkwood, you come to greet us." Spoke the grave voice of Celeborn.

Legolas, glanced at him sheepishly: "I am sorry, my Lord. I was careless upon entering Lórien. You are the ones I should have greeted earlier."

Celeborn looked at Willow and then Legolas and smiled : "Do not be troubled son of Thranduil, you are among friends. I see that you have already been welcomed. Stay as long as you wish and do not forget to join us later this evening for dinner."

"Of course not, my Lord. The honour and the pleasure shall be all mine." Legolas bowed respectfully towards the Lord and the Lady.

As they turned to walk out, Legolas noticed an Elf present that was standing behind them, he gave the Prince a menacing and reproachful glare. Legolas ignored him and continued to leave the Hall.

Later that evening, Legolas kept his word and joined the Royal couple for dinner. Willow guided him to their great dinning Hall. He had been there previously, but he let his love be his guide. They entered the Hall and as every other time he walked in he admired the beauty of it all. The ceiling was of white and silver stained glass, bright enough to allow the pure rays of sunlight to pierce through. The walls where so white they shined blue, the dinning table was long and narrow, many elves were already seated awaiting the arrival of their hosts. The Elf that glanced so menacingly towards Legolas was seated always keeping his cold gaze on the Prince whom had noticed his offender but continued to ignore his presence. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel arrived and greeted their dinner companions. Celeborn spoke a few words of welcome to Legolas, their honoured guest and there was a hum of approval that was heard through the room, except of course for that reproachful Elf who simply huffed at the sound of Celeborn's words. This one noticed the malice in that Elf's heart and promised he would speak with him after dinner. Nothing more was thought of and the elves were graced with yet another delightful feast to be relished by even the most difficult culinary critics. Willow and Legolas enjoyed the other elves' company laughing and conversing amicably, even sharing a few laughs with Lord Celeborn, whose sense of humour was mostly unknown to outsiders.

Arwen, who was seated next to Willow, nudged her friend in the elbow. "Now I understand why you asked me of Mirkwood. I do hope you shall speak to me of this." She said with a smirk on her lips.

Willow answered her with an ear to ear grin "In due time Arwen, you shall know all."

Once the evening was over after much song and dance and laughs and sparkling elvish wine, Willow and Legolas parted from the company, holding hands, still laughing and dancing. The night was a beautiful one, the stars were shining bright, the moon smiled its radiant smile of light. It was a perfect night.

"I did not know Lord Celeborn could be so comical. He surprised me many times." Spoke Legolas as the two headed towards Legolas' appointed chamber for his stay. To get to the guest rooms it was necessary to cross a beautiful courtyard facing the dinning hall, where one could stay and admire the outdoor beauty of Lórien.

"Yes, he is. It is one of Lothlórien's best kept secrets."

They made their way across the courtyard and arrived where guests were invited to stay. Willow and Legolas continued to walk down the magnificent hallways of the Lord and Lady's home. Finally they stopped before the Prince's chamber. "Willow?"

"Yes, Legolas." Her gaze was dreamy.

"Who was that Elf that could not stop glancing at me? I do not know if you had noticed his menacing look."

"I know of whom you speak. Celeborn also noticed as did I. He is Makowyl, I do not understand the motives for his actions, but it is something that disturbs me greatly. I have felt his menace for some time."

"Yes, it is quite disturbing. But let it not ruin this wonderful evening."

Legolas peered deeply into Willow's eyes. He could clearly see them sparkle just as the twinkle of the great stars above. His eyes still bubbled from the sparkling wine. Able to discern his thoughts, Willow approached her face towards his. He was drawn to her. It could not be helped, it was as though a great force was binding them together, attracting their lips to one another. Finally their lips met, and they finished the kiss they had started upon his arrival in Lórien. It was a magical moment. When her soft lips touched his, he shivered and knew that she had captured his heart, he gave into love. All of his fears and doubts over love had all melted away with one warm summer's kiss.

When it was over, Legolas looked down to Willow, gently lifted her face to meet his adoring gaze. "If that wasn't perfect, I do not know what is." They were both stunned, amazed by the rush it gave them, the sweet taste, the soft feeling, the gentle caress of love. They stood there contemplating each other, enjoying every detail.

"It is a perfect night. I love the stars, they bring so much beauty in this sad and darkened world." Declared Willow. "Let us remain under the stars and watch the night dazzle us with its spectacle of light."

Legolas consented, there was nothing more he enjoyed than to sit up and look at the stars. Many a night would he spend, swimming in his hidden water hole deep into Mirkwood, and fall asleep under the stars. They made their way into his room and onto the balcony, its railing beautifully carved into swanlike creatures surrounded by flowers. They sat down on the soft bench provided, arms locked together. They talked, admiring the beauty of the sky above. Their conversing began vivid and exciting, telling stories of great conquests and amusements, all the while looking at the endless starry night. They kept Lórien awake a good part of the night, talking a little too loudly. Soon the tone died down to mere half phrases and anecdotes as if to keep themselves awake. They felt as though they did not want to waste any time. Finally they gave in to their fatigue and slowly they ceased to speak and fell asleep.

The next morning Legolas awoke quite refreshed, for an Elf who spent half of the night talking. He could not remember a single moment in his life where he spoke so much. He gazed upon his Willow, admiring her sleeping, stroking her hair.

"Sleepy Willow." He said tauntingly, his voice musical and amusing. "Sleepy Willow, awake!" He attempted to rouse her to awake but she did not. She stirred slightly to allow him to know she was alive but nothing more was heard from her, safe for the sound of her breathing, soft and regular. Legolas seemed quite puzzled but there was nothing to be done, Willow had fallen into a deep sleep.

He sat there a few moments, listening to her breathing, it was calm and quiet. Legolas entered his room bringing Willow inside and laid her gently on his bed and covered her with a blanket. He left her sleeping, thinking of that kiss. He could not help but let a smile escape from his lips. It remained on his face until he felt a cold gaze on his shoulder. He turned to see Makowyl. He kept his gaze on the Prince, following his every movement. Legolas approached him angrily.

Finally the coarse voice of Makowyl was heard : "If I were you I would be very cautious about my friendship with that Elf." He was speaking of Willow. Legolas disliked the tone of voice used and his remarks on his beloved.

"You are not me as I am not you. I would advise you to keep your thoughts to yourself and do not speak of Willow in that tone."

Makowyl's eyes flamed. "You do not understand the peril you are placing yourself in. She is dangerous. You do not know what sort of evil resides in her. Stay away from Laiella for you safety."

Without another word or a chance for Legolas to reply, he disappeared into the corridors.

Legolas was enraged, he walked furiously down the hallway. "Willow dangerous? Absurd! I'd never believe that even for an instant!" He thought to himself. He reached the courtyard, sat down and thought of all the time he had spent with Willow, from the moment they meant in Mirkwood, to their stargazing last night. He could not discern in any way how she could possibly be evil.

"Your heart is troubled Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas did not immediately recognize Celeborn's grave voice. Surprised, he got up swiftly. "Lord Celeborn! I must apologize. I did not here you approach."

"That is quite alright. I feel you are deeply troubled by what a certain Elf has told you."

Legolas sighed :"Yes, I cannot understand Makowyl's motives for being so accusing towards Laiella."

"I noticed his behaviour and promised to speak with him. I have not yet had the occasion to do so."

"Why does he believe Laiella is evil?"

"It is because he believes she is cursed is some way, destined to bring destruction to Middle-Earth."

Legolas was shocked. : "How is this possible? Why would he say such a thing?"

"That is of no importance. What is important is he is mistaken, of course I know Laiella very well and the last thing she will bring is destruction." Celeborn then muttered something inaudible to Legolas who accepted this explanation but did not appreciate his elusiveness.

"Do not be troubled by Makowyl." Continued Celeborn. "He is foolish and should come to reason once I speak with him."

"Thank you my Lord. However there is something about Willow that I find quite puzzling. I wished to find you to speak of it. I was delayed by Makowyl's menaces."

"Go on, Legolas."

"Well, this morning I attempted to awake her, but she has not responded. I find it very strange, I hope that all is well."

Celeborn, smiled knowingly. " Do not worry young one. That is the way she is. Ever since she was a child she possessed the habit of using up all of her strength and then collapse into a deep sleep. Willow could easily remain awake for three whole days then sleep for two. She has always exasperated all of her energy that way. Do not worry. I only hope one she will learn that it can be dangerous when one pushed himself to the very edge of exasperation." Celeborn left the Prince to ponder on these thoughts.

Three weeks later it was time for the Legolas to leave Lothlórien. All throughout his stay, he and Willow remained together, never leaving each other's sight.

"I cannot believe it has already been three weeks since you arrived. It felt like only a moment." Said Willow sadly as Legolas mounted his horse.

"I know. Do not be sad my love, I shall return shortly." He looked down to her and touched the edge of her face. " You are so perfect. Words cannot translate the love I feel for you."

"I feel as though I must wait an eternity for you to come back." She let her face fall into his hand and sniffled a few tears.

Legolas laughed : "Do not weep for me little one, we shall be together soon." Willow brought her self up to meet his face, he kissed her and they embraced each other as they bid farewell. Willow's feet could barely touch the ground, she was unnaturally short for an Elf.

"Farewell little one, I keep in my heart these most precious memories." Willow frowned and waved good bye. She watched Legolas leave until he was no longer in sight. "How does one cool her lips after a warm summer's kiss?"

Once Legolas returned to Mirkwood, no one questioned him on his stay. For Five hundred years Legolas came to Lórien, at least once every couple of months. He would stay there three to four weeks at a time. Over the years his love for Willow grew as did hers. Their souls were binded together, no one could keep them apart. When together, it was as though there were no troubles in the world, the Orcs did not seem so fierce, Willow's troubled past diminished, and time slowed for the lovers. They did not always stay in Lórien, many times they travelled to Rivendell, through the Misty Mountains, they even went as far as Bree. Thranduil suspected his son had been mused by the High Elves. As strangely as it seemed to all, he was pleased to see Legolas had found love, of course he did not speak of it to his son. All was too perfect. Legolas felt as if nothing could possibly go wrong.


	9. Shadows on the Mountainside

SLEEPY WILLOW

Author's note : Ok, all of my exams are done and SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! Yeah! So that means I'll be spending much more time writing my story (if any of you still care that is...)

Oh and another thing this story is coming to its end... and yes the ending screams SEQUEL... (actually it is one story cut in half... the other half has an entirely different feel and it felt weird to let it be part of this story...) **So now I need you help!** Do you guys WANT a sequel or am I writing this for nothing? I'm very curious to know what you want and I simply won't write something you are not interested in... So please let me know if its worth the effort... ( I would like to, its already started...)

Anyhow here's the next chapter, I reread it and I'm not sure I like it all that much, but anyways here it is... Ciao

Chapter Eight

Shadows on the Mountainside

On the eve of Spring, Prince Legolas ventured to Lórien as he always did at that time of year. It had been nearly five hundred years that his visiting to the Golden Woods became regular. A few weeks earlier it had been announced publicly and officially that Legolas was to be heir to the throne of Mirkwood, if such a time would come to pass. With this news he knew it was time for a bit of a change.

Searching through the sacred treasures of Mirkwood, Legolas hoped to find a symbol of his love for Willow. Bringing her silver roses was no longer appropriate. Of course Willow was always pleased when he arrived his arms filled with those rare and beautiful flowers, but he felt something more was needed. Searching in his father's treasury he realized, how much the King loved possessing rare and beautiful riches. Finally the Prince came across what he thought was perfect for Willow: his father's most sacred and beloved gemstone. It was bright white, nearly transparent and capture the light with such magnificence. When Legolas brought it towards the sunlight to examine it, he saw that it sparkled revealing all the colours he knew existed and even unseen colours. It reminded him of all the colours he saw in her eyes. That was it! It was perfect, he found a white gold chain to carry it on. He brought it to be forged into a beautiful white sparkling star shaped necklace. He was now ready to leave for Lórien.

Upon his arrival to the Golden Woods, he was greeted by Haldir, who was always pleased to see him. Through the great trees of Lórien, Legolas made his way towards their favourite garden, _The Garden of Earthly Delights_. It certainly was a delightful place to be. As usual Willow awaited him sitting on the edge of the pond passing her delicate fingers in the water. He pressed his hand against her shoulder. She turned around to smile at him.

"Legolas! So pleased I am to see you!"

"As am I. I have much to tell you."

"Well then begin." She said running her fingers through his blond hair, hanging by the side of his face. Somehow he looked particularly kingly today. He took her hands in his as he sat down in front of her.

"Very well. Two weeks ago it has been officially announced that I am to be the heir of the throne of Mirkwood."

"Oh that is wonderful, I congratulate you! But, Legolas, wasn't it always known you were to he the heir?"

"Yes, but it has now been certified."

"Oh, please continue." She said anticipating what he would say next.

"I was wondering, do you believe that the heir to the throne of Mirkwood is worthy of a Lady of Lothlórien?"

"But of course he is! I am to believe that it is the Lady of Lórien that is unworthy of the future King of Mirkwood."

"Willow! Of course you know that is not true! However, a Lady of Lórien would be the worthiest,. especially if the wore the Jewel of Mirkwood." Willow listed attentively, Legolas could see confusion in her bright violet eyes.

After he finished speaking, Legolas pulled out the necklace he forged for Willow placed it in her hand. Tears shone in Willow's eyes as the gasped at the exquisite jewel glistening in her hand.

"Legolas... I could not..." Her words were scattered and clumsy. Legolas placed his index finger on her rosy lips.

"Shh." His voice was soothing and relaxing. "For five hundred years I have come here before you, not as a prince, not as a heir to a throne, but as Legolas Greenleaf, an Elf who loves you dearly. You and I are one, whatever happens to you happens to me, whatever you feel, I feel. I come to you now in hoping that we could be united as one, since we already act as one. I wish to spend the rest of eternity in your arms."

Willow's hands trembled and her knees shook, her heart was pounding and she was certain that Legolas could hear it. As tears flowed down her cheeks, she held Legolas' hand and softly replied "I want you to be mine for all of time. I want to love what you love, see what you see, feel what you feel. Let us be as one."

Legolas' eyes lit up as did Willow's, she leaned towards him and fell into his arms, and they both exclaimed in joy.

"Legolas, I am not worthy of such a gift."

"Of course you are Willow! As I have said before, this simple gem is not worthy of being worn by you." He pulled her hair away from her neck and fastened it around her throat. Willow looked at it and smiled, as did Legolas. He was amazed to notice its colour had changed, it was no longer clear, but a very faint violet, capturing the colour of Willow's eyes.

"There is something I wanted to ask of you." He said after a moment of contemplating the beauty she brought to the necklace.

"Go on, whatever you wish."

"You have never been to Mirkwood, you have never seen the great forest, my home. I wish for you to grace it with your beauty. I want you to see my land."

Willow's face suddenly sunk. "Legolas, I do not know. I have always been told of a shadow that grows in the East."

"It is true, but let me guide you there. At my side I am certain all evil shall flee from us." He wrapped his long arms around her small body. He rested his head on her shoulder, her sweet orange blossom scent rendering him weak.

"Very well, it is the very least I can do for you."

"Wonderful! This is a true moment of happiness! Never before has my heart been so content." Exclaimed Legolas, " We shall leave in four weeks!"

Willow smiled and appeared to be happy at the thought. In reality she was terrified at what awaited in Mirkwood. If Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had warned her of such evil, there must be a logical explanation.

Willow spent the next two weeks listening to Legolas speak of his home. He seamed so eager to take her there, he felt he could no longer wait. Finally the day of departure arrived and the two lovers where mounted on their horses and ready to leave. Lady Galadriel came to bid farewell to Legolas as was the custom.

"Laiella, you are also leaving?" Spoke Galadriel in a not so surprised tone that darkened with the next sentence : "Going to Mirkwood are you? I cannot forbid it, but I do suggest you be exceptionally cautious. Legolas, you know of what I speak."

Legolas could not remove the thought from his mind, his father. How would he react? He hoped it was not what Lady Galadriel insinuated. "Of course Lady Galadriel, I will take care of Laiella just as I would the apple of my eye."

"I hope so. Farewell."

And so Willow set out for her first official journey to Mirkwood. All through the ten day journey, Legolas talked only of Mirkwood, and its inhabitants. He told Willow of all the things he wanted to show her, the great treasure, his favourite trees, favourite water hole, hiding place, the Royal Gardens and so many other places and things. Upon arriving on the edge of the Great Forest, there was a flashback of a certain Elf running like a madman, crashing into a beautiful Elf maiden. They both smiled and chuckled at the memories. Finally they were there. Minolas was the first to greet them.

"So this must be the amazing Willow I keep hearing about. The one who has completely mesmerized and captured the Prince of Mirkwood's heart, the one whose beauty outlasts Lady Arwen so says my brother." He gracefully took her hand and helped her descent from her mount.

"I thank you greatly Minolas. I have also heard much of you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It is good to see you brother." Said Legolas and he descended his horse. He took Willow's hand and began explaining to her the beauty and mystery of the forest surrounding them. Yes it was beautiful. The great trees were standing proud in there new green foliage.

"Of course it is not as beautiful as the Golden Woods." Said Minolas, " But to us Woodland Elves, it is home."

"Do not be mistaken Minolas, it is very enchanting." Replied Willow as she wandered through the trees, admiring their greatness.

Minolas turned to Legolas and whispered: "She is even more amazing than you spoke of. You description does not do her justice."

"I know, I have never been this enchanted by such a wonderful creature. To think I have seen many great things of beauty, yet not even Lady Evenstar, said to be the most beautiful Being in all of Middle-Earth, can compare."

Willow continued to wander on her own. It was very strange, as much as Mirkwood was beautiful and enchanting, an unpleasant feeling grew in her mind. It was like a shadow building up around her, surrounding her wherever she went. Willow felt she could not escape it. She glanced at the scenery around her, it was Mirkwood's grand entrance. A path leading towards the Kingdom was dressed by either sides with its surrounding forests, luscious green trees, standing tall and proud.

Willow froze, a sudden vision that flashed in her mind. It was the sight of two Elves terrified and walking towards the end of the path, holding hands. She continued to walk along the forest, then stopped in front of a great oak. Once again she saw another image in her mind, that of the same elves struggling against this very tree. Willow gasped in terror. Legolas noticed her distress and came towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What is wrong? You seem deeply disturbed."

Willow's face grew pale, the shadow turned into a great incessant fear which enveloped her. " I do not understand. I feel as though there is this horrible shadow surrounding me, as though there is a great evil nearing."

Suddenly Willow saw the same elves vividly in her mind, they were struggling, choking, being torn away by Orcs, who took them roughly and separated them. The female Elf shrieking as one the Orcs, broke the link between her and the other Elf.

A sudden pain ran through Willow's mind as if she was living that same vision. "No! No! Don't let go! The Orcs are all around us!" Shrieked Willow as she cupped her ears with her hands as she crouched down to the ground.

Shocked as the scene before him revealed itself, Legolas lowered himself towards Willow and held her in his arms, he look to his brother. "Orcs? Have there been any Orcs in the vicinity?"

Minolas appeared to be surprised. " No, not for at least three months. They have not come. What is wrong."

"I wish I knew."

Willow suddenly stood up and staggered away from Legolas. Her mind became clouded, she could barely think, her vision blurred. She could not distinguish him from his brother. Her walking became staggering. She raised her hand to her head. Willow began to breathe strangely, in short breaths. Legolas felt something was terribly wrong.

"Willow! What has come over you? Can I help you?" She could not hear him. Suddenly, she screamed in fright, the vision returned one last time before she blacked out. She saw Orcs surrounding her, wrapping their foul fingers around her throat. Air Air! She gasped for breath and lost consciousness, her little body hitting the ground quite hard.

"Willow!" Surprised, Legolas rushed to her side, knelt down besides her and gently rested her head in his lap, now stained with blood. There was a sharp cut on her forehead. "She must have hit her head on the rocks next to her." He said in half whisper. He felt her body trembling, it was ice cold and her face went from white to nearly blue. Her lips her dry and purple, her mouth still moving slowly, as if she was choking.

Minolas came about. "Did you not see her! It was as though she saw something! We must get her inside. She appears to be gravely injured."

"No! I must return immediately to Lórien. She must leave this place, it is dangerous for her."

"Legolas are you mad? You are ten full days away from Lórien! We must take her in now!"

"No, Minolas you do not understand. I fear this place will kill her. I do not understand myself, but I have this feeling. It is like she can sense the presence of the evil haunting our forest for centuries more that any Elf I have ever known."

"Very well, then go! And hurry. Take my horse, he is faster and shall save you at least three days."

Legolas removed his cloak and wrapped Willow's icy body. He delicately picked her up tucking the cloak lovingly underneath her chin. He got on his horse and gently rested Willow on his shoulder. Legolas left Mirkwood and rode as gently yet as fast as he could. "Hold on Willow, I will get you home."

He rode through the nights and made the trip in four days. In the Golden Wood, Legolas gently carried Willow, her face was no longer bluish, but she was still cold, the cut on her forehead had begun to fade. The Prince was greeted by Haldir, who was surprised to see him back so soon. The Guardian glared at the two apprehensively and exclaimed in an angry tone that wanted to say '_Look what you have done, stupid princeling.!'_

"What has happened, Prince Legolas?" The look he shot at the Prince, nearly made him recoil in fear and shame.

Legolas was out of breath, he replied : "Haldir, I need help, I must get her to safety immediately."

"You are in the right place, the power of the High Elves has already begun to heal."

Legolas looked at Willow. Yes it was true, she was regaining strength, but not fast enough for the Prince. He brought her to her chamber and tended to the disapearing cut on her forehead. Before leaving Mirkwood, he had managed to cease the bleeding. Now it was diminishing rapidly. Legolas felt a presence nearby, he turned to see Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"Prince Legolas, do tell us what happened." Demanded Celeborn, obviously not pleased.

Legolas gathered all his courage. "We had just arrived in Mirkwood, Willow was amazed by its beauty when suddenly she froze and began to act strangely. She was frightened, something was terrifying her, as if she saw something a vision of some sort. I cannot explain what she saw, she shriek that Orcs were surrounding her. '_I feel as though there is this horrible shadow surrounding me, as though there is a great evil nearing' _She said, then stumbled away from us, and fainted, hitting a rock as she fell to the ground. I ran to her, her face was turning blue as she grew cold. I then rushed here to get her away from Mirkwood."

"You did the right thing Legolas. The constant shadow in Mirkwood, the fear whispered in the wind, is all too much for Laiella. She senses evil far more than anyone I have ever known. I thank you Legolas." Replied Celeborn in a much softer tone.

"If you would have kept her in Mirkwood, as suggested Minolas, surely she would no longer be here. You thought wisely. We are truly grateful." Spoke Galadriel, graciously.

"That is what my heart has told me." Legolas was relieved. Willow was now resting comfortably nestled in her room, Legolas by her side.

He felt angered, he did not understand how come Mirkwood, which was his beautiful and beloved home, be so hostile towards his love. He had not realized the danger he had placed her in, and guilt was tearing at him.

Legolas returned home, guilt-stricken and incredibly sad. Willow had pleaded him not to be overcome by his guilt, but he could not help himself. It was he who insisted on going to Mirkwood, he blamed himself entirely. "Oh! Of course it is not your fault! If I did not want to come I would have refused." She told him on many occasions. Even Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn insisted that Legolas not feel in any way responsible. He rode back to Mirkwood, slowly, thinking of what could have been if Willow had not been so terrified.


	10. The Space Between

Author's note: Well guys this is it! The last chapter. I would like to thank those very nice people who ever so kindly took time from their most likely busy schedule to email me about my story, and those who reviewed! A BIG THANK YOU GOES OUT TO YOU! I very much appreciate it! Oh and please **don't hesitate** to let me know what you think of this story and if you want a sequel or not… because if you don't well then… I won't write it! Why post something that people don't want to read? Oh well I really hope you like what you read and well there is going to be an Epilogue to wrap up this story so don't go away just yet… Ciao!

Well guys this is it! The last chapter. I would like to thank those very nice people who ever so kindly took time from their most likely busy schedule to email me about my story, and those who reviewed! A BIG THANK YOU GOES OUT TO YOU! I very much appreciate it! Oh and please to let me know what you think of this story and if you want a sequel or not… because if you don't well then… I won't write it! Why post something that people don't want to read? Oh well I really hope you like what you read and well there is going to be an Epilogue to wrap up this story so don't go away just yet… Ciao! 

**Sleepy Willow **

Chapter Nine

**The Space Between**

Finally after a very long and lonely journey, Legolas arrived home. Upon arriving, King Thranduil, summoned him. Legolas once again scrapped up what little courage he had left to face his father. He entered the Royal Hall and performed the usual ridiculous rituals necessary for a son to be speak to his father.

"My lord, you ask for me?" Said he as he raised from his bowing.

"Yes Legolas, I have heard of the disturbing episode which occurred just outside our home. Minolas told me everything. Tell me of this Elf, there are things of which I need to know." He spoke dryly and never bothered to ask of his son's well being. He never gave him a chance to rest since his return.

"Her name is Laiella Willowel of Lórien, she lives in the Golden Wood under the care of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel themselves. She is the most wonderful Elf I have ever met, every moment spent in her company is undescribable." He spoke of how they met, detailed his visits to Lórien. He poured his heart out, yet as he spoke of her, his eyes weld with tears, and he occasionally choked as he spoke. Thranduil listed, but seemed little interested.

"Who did you say her parents are?" He commented nochanlantly.

"Willow has no parents, they died when she was very young."

"Does she remember them, does she know their names?"

"I do not believe so. From what I understood she has no recollection of them whatsoever." replied Legolas casually.

A light suddenly flashed in Thranduil's mind. "What ? Does not know of her parents? Lives in Lórien, cared for by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel _themselves_?" He emphasised on themselves. He was rambling mostly to himself. Everything his son had told him sounded vaguely familiar, even her name was familiar as though he heard of her before. "Do you have anything else to say about this Laiella?" Suddenly Thranduil seemed interested in his son's details. He wanted to know more on this Willow. He feared the worst.

"No, not that I can think of. Except, wait! Father I did forget something, long ago Lady Galadriel had spoke to me of something about Willow being very special and discovering certain abilities most Elves did not have. The White Lady seemed somewhat worried by this."

That was it! Thranduil knew he had smelt trouble the day he had heard that his son had helped an injured Elf while chasing Orcs, long ago. It all made sense now, he knew who this elf was. He stood up, his face red with anger. He spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words.

"Legolas, listen to me. You are never to see this Elf again. I forbid you to even speak to her ever again."

Legolas felt as though an arrow was suddenly shot in his heart. "What!"

"You heard me Legolas. If ever I catch you with that Elf the consequences would be unimaginable." Thranduil now spoke aggressively.

"Why? I demand to know why! Immediately!" Protested Legolas in a tone that was far too commanding for him to speak to his father.

Thranduil screamed: "How dare you question the King's decision! It is final!"

"I shall question your decision! It is faulty! You have no right! Father, you cannot understand! I love her! To her, I gave the sacred white gem. A perfect gift for the future wife of the heir to the Throne of Mirkwood. I love her and I deserve to know why you forbid such a love!"

"Yes indeed, an exquisite gift, but not for that wretched Creature!" Thranduil raised his voice even louder as he finished his sentence. "You dispicable wretched thing! How dare you speak to me this way!"

Legolas was now pleading: "Why father? Why?"

hranduil answered: "I knew her parents! They were traitors, they attempted to betray the Elves. And so they, and their children to come have been condemned to stay away from Mirkwood and its people. They were evil and so is she! "

Legolas infuriately protested. "That is illogical! There is no such thing! Ever since when have we condemned the children of those who make mistakes! This excuse is ridiculous! Only you would find such miserable reasons to keep me from being happy." Legolas could no longer contain himself, all the anger he ever felt against his father was now let out. "You disgust me! You are a repulsive being! And in no way shall I obey your commandments! I shall marry Willow no matter what you say!"

Thranduil was enraged, he could not control himself. He struck his son. Legolas did not flinch, he was far too angry to even feel the sting of his father's hand across his face. He had been struck before, and in normal time he would have winced in pain for never before had he been struck so hard by his father. His face burned and blood escape from his lip, but he could not feel it. The pain was nothing compared to the one he felt in his heart. He did not understand what had just happened.

"Ghedrin!" Ordered Thranduil.

Ghedrin, the chief of Thranduil's guards marched in."Yes my lord."

"Ghedrin, from now on I order you never to let Legolas out of your sight. I forbid him to leave Mirkwood without guards. He must never near the Golden Wood. If by your carelessness he does, I order you to kill the Elf maiden he goes to visit."

Ghedrin did not fully understand the meaning of his King's wishes, but he knew never to go against them once the King has spoken. "Yes, you majesty." He then left the Hall.

Thranduil then turned his attention to his son, who was overwhelmed with shock. "As for you, my instructions are clear! If ever you are seen with this traitor, you shall feel my wrath as you have never before felt it I promise you that! You shall suffer even more that you pretend to suffer because of that dispicable little elf witch! Never again shall you behave so disrespectfully towards me! You hear! Am I understood?"

Legolas swallowed, "Yes my Lord." He spoke between his teeth, his entire body was shaking for he attempted to contain his fury.

"Leave me!" Thranduil did not look at his son, he did not see the tears in his eyes, not did he noticed the pain he inflicted on him. He only thought of how angry he was that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel allowed that cursed offspring to get close to him and his Kingdom.

Legolas left the Hall, pained and confused. He paced furiously in the palace halls. He could not stay in Mirkwood, he could not let his father win. Legolas did not care what his father said. The moment night fell in Mirkwood and all were asleep, Legolas sneaked out, reusing the guards and set out on his horse for Lórien.

Once he arrived he nervously searched for Willow. He found her in her bed chamber, humming to herself, like an Elf in love. Legolas' heart ached horribly as he watched his beloved, dreaming up a new encounter with him. Gathering his courage he entered the room, his face ashed grey. Willow turned her face and was surprised to see him.

"Legolas! You are back so soon!" She ran to him, placed her hands around his head and arched herself to kiss him. Legolas pulled away, took her hands in his and brought them back to her. Immediately, Willow knew something was not right. She noticed his face was pale, and a bruise with the imprint of what appeared to be a ring, had spread across his left cheek. "Something is wrong. What is it Legolas? What happened? Why are have you returned so soon?"

"Willow, I am afraid I have come to deliver some ill tidings." He choked. "Something has happened with my father. We can no longer see each other."

Willow's heart sank. "What? I do not understand? What do you mean?"

Legolas tried his best to explain to her what had happened. Even he did not understand, but it was the King's word and the King's word is always final.

Willow could not help letting tears stream down her face. Saddened Legolas held her in his arms as tightly as he could. Even he allowed tears to flow down his face.

"The King has set guards on me. I can never leave Mirkwood alone, nor can I return to Lórien. I came here to warn you. I cannot stay long, I am certain my absence was discovered. At this very moment, the guards must be rushing here to take me back."

"No!" protested Willow. "I shall not allow them to take you away! We can leave! I am certain someone can help us!"

"It is useless Willow, where shall we go? I know my father shall never stop searching for me, and he shall have you killed. I cannot allow that to happen. Even now I have endangered you by coming here."

"No! I refuse to live without you! Let them kill me! It is better than to live without you!"

Legolas shook her by the shoulders. "Willow! You must not say that! I shall find a way! I know there is something that can be done! Even if it takes millenias I shall never give up on our love! Nothing shall tear us apart! "

They held each other even tighter, the both of them teary-eyed. They walked out into the moonlit night and wandered to the Garden. They laid down in the grass, Legolas' arms wrapped around Willow. Lying down, Legolas began to softly sing a song. As he sang the words, he rocked Willow in his arms, tears still rolling down their cheeks.

So a crowd has around us

I'm pining one last kiss

I'm struggling with this lifeline

In the shadow of this bliss

Patience my love it will all be alright

Isn't it funny how the fates work

I feel cheated by the turn

Still this love it hovers over us

And the lessons that we've learned

Patience my love it will all be alright

With your arms around me

You're singing softly

And I fade from memories

And move on

We were lost inside a wasteland

Of fools groping for the gold

I wonder if they'll think of us

While they're searching for their souls

Patience my love it'll all be alright

With your arms around me

You're singing softly

And I fade from memories

And move on

So never put it out my love

The spirit is a flame that burns within

Hold on to me

And it'll all be alright

Sleep now is descending like a dream

Still I'm shaking from the softness

Of your skin

Hold on to me love

And make it all feel alright

With your arms around me

You're singing softly

And I fade from memories

And move on

May nothing harm you

I'm still inside you

With my wings around you

You'll go on

Sweet lover go on

My love be strong...

"Our love shall be strong. We shall get through this no matter what it takes. I will not let you slip away from me." With these words Legolas fell asleep, Willow peacefully resting on his chest.

¯¯¯¯¯

Willow awoke the next morning with a disturbing feeling. She shook Legolas to wake him. "Legolas! Legolas wake up!" He awoke suddenly and felt Willow's disturbance. "Legolas! I feel a foul presence approaching. We should leave immediately."

Legolas smiled bitterly. "I knew they would follow me." They stood up, Legolas brushing his hand across Willow's face. "Know that I shall always love you. We'll find a way. Our love shall never die."

He took her hand and placed it on his chest where his heart lay. "This space between your heart and mine, is a space we fill with time." As she heard those words, Willow broke into tears, there was so much she wanted to tell him.

Willow never had the time to tell him. Before she could open her mouth to speak, they were surrounded by at least thirty armed Wood Elves. They all had their bows pointed to the couple. Three elves approached Legolas and took hold of him. He escaped their grasped and kissed Willow, one final embrace before they would part indefinetly. The three elves grabbed the Prince and pried him away from her. Willow ran towards Legolas and held him as tightly as she could. Other Elves had to pull her away but she would not let go. She held on to his hand with both of hers until she felt them slip away. Three elves surrounded Willow, bow and arrow in hand.

Ghendrin came forward and commanded to the Elves : "Take the Prince back to Mirkwood. You know what to do with her."

"Only death shall separate us. Melamin!" Willow cried to Legolas as he was being dragged away. She closed her eyes and stood up with dignity, awaiting the three Elves to act. They did nothing. They simply stood in front of her. Finally thirty minutes later, they ran away and left the Golden Wood.

Willow was alone. She sat down very slowly on the edge of the pond. Breathing hectically, she raised her shaky hands to her face and broke into sobs. Never before has she felt such bitter and painful tears.

"Legolas!" She yelled out in the forest. "My love for you shall never die!" But the forest only replied by the sound of a cold breeze, foreshadowing her destiny, which seemed dark indeed.

Legolas, even though he was far away from her now, yelled back at her, hoping that the breeze would carry his voice to her. "I will never stop loving you, my Willow!" But the wind began to grow, and dissapated his cry of love, only to be heard by the creatures of the dawn. His head sunk, and began to walk back to Mirkwood, no longer caring of what was to become of him.


	11. Epilogue

I can't believe it! This is it! The end! Wow! Well for starters I'd like to thank all those wonderful, beautiful, kind people who reviewed all throughout the story. A BIG THANK YOU! hugs And I'd like to thank my editor and friend Pixy Greenleaf! You're the best! (BTW... keep your eyes out for a collaboration fic of Pix & I)

Now for some more personalised thank yous...

TreeHugger : Wow! Thank you so much for everyone of your reviews! Your write as well as you review and believe me! Your writing is impeccable I LOVE your stories! (I'm almost done with **Hearts of Darkness**... that's why I took so long to update my fic... spending too much time reading...) And I'm really glad you like my story! I hope the stars shine on you as well... Oh and please don't sick your Orc on me... I'll be nice... I will I promise... :)

Jocelyn: Thank you so much! For your review and your email! I email you back I don't know if you got it... tends to screw things up a little sometimes...

Elfstar: Thank you so much! That's so nice of you, I'm glad you're enjoying what you've read so far... Oh and I'll go read your stories... as soon as I'm done updating this... Promise!

Freakage: Oh! Don't worry! Ok, so this story if over, but there's a sequel! Don't worry the next story promises be very long! J Oh and thank you for liking my story!

And for those of you who were wondering... YES! There is a sequel... Its already started... I call it **"The Space Between"** I know what you're all thinking! "Stupid girl is obsessed with that darn Dave Matthews song.. well yeah! Go listen to it! I'm sure you'll all understand! The only thing I really don't like about that song is well... it ends... I could listen to it forever! I do sometimes...

So keep your eyes out for that one too! It shouldn't be too long... maybe some time next week... let's see, next Wednesday or Thursday, depends on my mood... we'll see...

Oh! And one more thing... The song that was used in the last chapter, the one that Legolas sings to Willow the night before we was taken back to Mirkwood, that's not mine... I forgot to say where it came from... Itsa Tea Party song... A beautiful song entitled "These Living Arms" Definitely my favourite from that album (called Triptych) Its awesome. go listen to that one too. Beautifully sad... I thought the entire song was becoming to the situation and how Legolas felt... ("_Sweet lover go on... my love be strong...") _

Well enough talking... here's the epilogue, the final instalment for **Sleepy Willow**!

Sleepy Willow

Epilogue

All hope of Salvage

As Legolas walked back submissively to Mirkwood with the Wood-Elf party, many thoughts raged through his mind. The image of when he last saw Willow was forever imprinted in his mind. When he felt her fingers slip from his grasp, it was as though his heart was shafted through an empty void of despair. He glanced at the Elf walking besides him, the one now responsible for this recent torment.

"Ghedrin! Why? Why did you do this?"

Ghedrin, who was walking silently besides the Elf prince, shook his head. "Orders are orders my prince. When your father, the King, gives out an order, he expects it to be followed with no questions asked."

Legolas sighed. " I do realize that, but, Ghedrin, do you truly agree with him?"

"That does not matter. I gave my allegiance to the King. I gave him my word of honour, as a Wood-Elf and as the captain of Mirkwood's armed forces that I would follow his leadership and obey his commands."

The prince sighed again, seemingly frustrated. "Yes I understand that, but do you truly believe it is right."

Ghedrin glared Legolas straight in the eyes, " No, I do not. But there is nothing I can do. Whatever the King says must be obliged, and that goes for you too, Prince Legolas. When we do not comply with what we must do, it is necessary that we face the consequences of our actions or in some cases inactions at one time or another."

Legolas lowered his eyes sadly. He knew his father would be enraged. At that moment, the Prince could not care less. What could he do to worsen the pain he already felt growing in his heart? Nothing, he had already done enough. He shivered as he felt the cold void emptiness of loneliness invading his body. Now the Prince would know what is was to love and to lose and to truly be alone. "Then I suppose all hope of salvage is now devoid."

The party continued their sombre march back to Mirkwood, Prince Legolas letting his arms fall limply and helplessly by his side.

Willow sat on the edge of the pond, tears of rage, anger and sorrow rolling down her face. Never before could she remember herself crying so hard. The sound of her devastating sobbing had attracted Celeborn's attention. As he approached the Garden, he knew what had just occurred. His heart was saddened to see Willow in such a state.

Lord Celeborn silently sat down next to the sobbing Elf. After a few moments, Willow realised someone was with her. Without any further ado, she turned to Celeborn and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as she continued to cry hopelessly. Celeborn patiently held her as she cried, soothingly stroking her back with his hand and whispering gentle words in her ears as he kissed the top of her head.

They remained that way until Willow's cries turned to tiny quiet sobs and silent tears rolled down her face. Finally she had fallen asleep in Celeborn's arms, who gently picked up the heart broken Elf and carried her to the palace.

As he made his way to her room, Celeborn was reminded of the day when he had brought home to Caras Galadhon, that tiny little Elf sleeping soundlessly in his arms. He was with Haldir, nearly five hundred years ago. The child was placed in his arms, with the instructions that he had already anticipated. It had been such a long time since he had held a small newborn in his arms that he did not quite remember how to handle one. Celebrían was then more than grown up, she had left Lórien and had started a family of her own with Elrond Peredhil in Imladris. Celeborn remembered at the moment when Willow was slipped into his arms, a bond had been forged between the two. It must have been the adoring gaze she gave him as she innocently looked up at the silver haired Lord and comfortably closed her tiny eyes filled with a sense of trust. Even Haldir, the usually arrogant and self-important Elf, felt that connection and his heart was softened upon gazing at the child. Despite the remarkably sad circumstances as to why the child was left without parents, the Lord of Lórien felt quite content to bring the little one to his home.

It was that Elf, although not so small anymore, that slept in the Lord of Lórien's arms once again. As he laid her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket, he watched her sleep. Lord Celeborn truly loved her as a daughter, and her as the father she never had. The bond he had forged with the little one so many years ago had not faltered one bit, their connection was still just as strong.

Lady Galadriel slipped soundlessly into Willow's chamber and placed a soft hand on her husband's shoulder. Of course she was well aware of the bond between the two and was far from bothered by it. In fact she was pleased to know that their latest new arrival had been able to connect so quickly and feel right at home with the High Elves.

"The next few years shall not be easy for our little one." She whispered his Celeborn's ear. This one nodded, not taking his eyes away from the bed.

"So I fear. She is about to live very difficult times. It pains me so." He slid his arm around Galadriel's waist drawing her closer.

"I know. It pains me just the same. And more so because there is no way we shall be able to interfere. There is nothing we can do."

"Surely Thranduil will be furious. I hope the young Prince shall not suffer too hardly from his wrath." Celeborn spoke of Legolas, he was aware of how his father could be at times. Oh yes, it was true! Thranduil loved his son dearly, he lacked when it was time to give him affection, compassion and love. It was his way, very strict, but never abusing. Celeborn was certain that Thranduil would never deliberately hurt his children, at least not physically. It was simply the way it was, and no one could change that. Celeborn silently hoped that this fact would change someday, but the older an Elf got, the harder for him it was to change.

Galadriel partially eased her Lord's worries. "From his father's wrath, Legolas shall recover easily. Of his wounded heart, I know not." She buried her head underneath Celeborn's chin. This one gazed at his wife affectionately.

"Then we must only hope, wait and hope that someday the wrong things shall be set right."

Somehow, somewhere, a voice could be heard. This voice spoke words of wisdom, words of hope. Words that could not be left unheard. They floated through the air just as a summer breeze, reaching all the souls it intended to reach, telling these words that should be taken to heart.

As you draw near

I hear the mind of the worried earth

The joyous girl, the crystal clear

Deliver us from of poor hearts

From naked fear

As you draw near

As you draw near I feel the goddess

Her celestial birth

The fullness of a love so real

The twilight of the god in me

glows in my tear

As we draw near

Passion or coincidence once prompted me to say-  
Pride will tear us both apart.  
Well now pride's gone out the window, cross the rooftops, runaway.  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart.

What is happening to me?  
Crazy some say.  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away.

But I won't cry for yesterday.  
There's an ordinary world somehow I have to find.  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive.

The End!

Well mes amis! This is it, c'est fini! Stay tuned for **The Space Between**, the Sequel to this tale...

And don't worry all questions shall be answered in that story...

Are Willow and Legolas ever going to see each other again? Will Thranduil ever accept Willow? Will Thranduil ever make amends with his son? Will Legolas ever forgive his father? Is Willow ever going to find out who her parents are? What of the mysterious Istari in the Prologue... who is he? What part shall the mysterious Heir of Sauron play in the Fellowship? How will they react when they discover his identity?

For the answer to these questions and more, tune in at the same Bat Time and same Bat Channel ...

Sorry When I was a kid I used to watch the old Batman T.V. show (y'know the non-cartoon one with the little messages when a badguy got his butt kicked by Batman and Robin... hehehe)

Oh by the way the last lines of the story are songs! The first part ('as we draw near...') That is called **The Edges of Twilight**, itsa hidden track on the Tea Party's cd of the same name. the words are spoken by the English poet Roy Harper, the other song is **Ordinary World**, by Duran Duran...

Well talk to you all later, in the next fic! Ciao, amici!


End file.
